Soul finding
by Chimeryu-chan
Summary: This is about an OC character named Lucy who actually gets to go to death city and train to become a meister. She finds new friends new abilities and new loves. (ALWAYS TAKING REQUEST FOR THE PLOT SO PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW :3 )


**Mushi mushi Mina XD Watashioname Kyaserindesu.(Hello everyone my name is Katherine) I'm a new author so please comment like and review!! Love you all kisses 3 enjoy!! Also I don't own soul eater or the song or my profile picture or the characters from the anime except Lucy. :-)**

 **Chapter One: 42-42-564**

"I'm home!" I yelled out only to be greeted by lonely apartment. I'm Lucy Brand. I'm 16 and I'm a total anime geek. I live by myself in Osaka, Japan. I'm also an orphan. My family died in a car crash. I managed to go through 10 surgeries, a year in rehab and get my life back on track. I dropped out because I couldn't really manage to go to school and work three jobs. I live alone because I'm not really good with other people but my neighbor usually brings me food after work. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!! Speak of the devil.

"Hello Lucy." Ms. Gilbert said. "Why hello Madam, lovely evening." I replied with a smile. "She giggled and pointed down. I looked down and say I was still wearing my maid outfit from my cosplay cafe job. I smiled embarrassedly and said " Hehe,... it's been a long night. Anything you needed?" She shook her head and handed me a pot of white rice and curry chicken. "Whoa! A whole pot. What's the occasion did Christmas come early this year?" She laughed "No sweetie it's just that I'm going on a trip to visit my daughter and grandkids and I won't be able to feed you after work so I made you this." Wow she's the best grandmother ever. "Oh really! This is too kind. Please tell everyone I send them my best regards." She smiled "why of course sweetie have a lovely evening." I smiled and waved "Goodbye! Have fun." I wales back in my apartment and closed the door I but the pot in the fridge and went to my room. "She really is a lovely grandmother." I whispered to myself.

I took off my outfit and hung it up. I grabbed my towel and went in the shower. I turned the water on and got in.

 **Im falling down into my shadow**

 **Failing to control my breath**

 **As I embrace the deadly night**

 **So scary but you can't give into this**

 **Fear of pumpkin carragies**

 **So wish for anything you'd like**

 **See you in your dreams**

 **Yeah, baby**

 **Your nightmares too**

 **That's where I'll find you**

 **Fairy blue for you I'd steal the stars**

 **And lay them at your feet**

 **So you can fly up high**

 **Black Paper Moon**

I sang in the shower. That was a song from an anime. "Soul Eater" it was a great anime. A little horror, a little comedy, and some pervertedness. 4 seasons and tons of great songs. Man, why did it have to end. I wonder if that thing Maka did would work in the real word. Probably not...but I won't hurt try! Here goes nothing!

I wrote on the steamy mirror. And chanted the words "42-42-564 whenever you wanna knock on Death's door." I waited. And then I heard ringing. RINGING! Oh my god it worked! Hold on...IT WORKED?! No way this can't be. I ran out of my bathroom and into the living room only with a towel on. "IF THIS IS A JOKE ITS SO NOT FUNNY!!" I yelled. "Shut the fuck up lady!!" My not so nice neighbor responded. So this is real. It's really happening I ran back into my bathroom. One more ring and he was there. Lord Death. "YA! HELLO! WASSUP!" He blared through the screen only to calm down and take notice of how i wasn't looking at him. "Miss, what's wrong is there something I can help you with?" I looked up with tears rolling down my cheeks and yelled "I WANT TO BE A STUDENT AT THE DWMA!!" I caught my breathe and he looked at me shocked...

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _How was it did you guys like it? Please comment and review I'll take any requests since this is a new story. But note that once I finish making the characters and their personalities that can't change. The plot doesn't have to stay to the Soul water plot either because by now they've graduated. So let your imaginations run wild! Nerkneeknerk! Cliffhanger XD till next time byeee_**


End file.
